


The Defense of Minas Tirith

by the_technicolor_whiscash



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Battle Scenes, F/M, Post-Books, pregante, pregnancy reveals, uruks are in there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_technicolor_whiscash/pseuds/the_technicolor_whiscash
Summary: Aragorn has been king of Gondor for some time. In that time, it had been a time of great peace and prosperity throughout Middle Earth. But the Uruk-Hai are not happy with this, and so Aragorn must defend Minas Tirith, and protect the people of his kingdom.





	The Defense of Minas Tirith

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually had to write this as a school project but I liked it so much that I decided to post it here.

Aragorn stood on the balcony of his room in the citadel of Minas Tirith, observing his vast kingdom. The sun was beginning to rise, bathing the stone city in pinks, purples, and reds. He absentmindedly gripped the sword he had strapped to his side. It had been years since he had had to use it, but he always kept it on his person just in case. As king, it paid to be wary.  
Suddenly, his chief advisor, Faramir, cleared his throat, interrupting his thoughts.   
“My king.” Faramir said, “Word has been brought from Osgiliath.”  
Aragorn frowned. “What kind of word?”  
“The Uruk-Hai have been gathering again. Our generals fear there will be an attack on the city.”  
“Send troops out. If the reports are true, we should prepare for battle.”  
“Right away, sir.” Faramir said, before disappearing within the citadel. After a moment, he was replaced by Aragorn’s wife, Arwen.  
“What wakes you so early, my love?” Arwen asked, her voice still sleepy. “You seem to be troubled.”  
“Nothing to bother you with, my dear.” Aragorn replied. He embraced her, placing a kiss onto her forehead.   
“Tell me. I may be able to help.”  
“I fear the remaining Uruk-Hai are causing problems. There’s been word that they may attack Osgiliath. I’ve sent forces there to protect it.”  
“I’m sure everything will be fine under your leadership.”  
He placed another kiss to her forehead. “You’re probably right. As usual.”  
She smiled. “Come inside. Breakfast is almost ready.”  
\--------------------------

 

Hours later, Faramir burst into Aragorn’s office. He had clearly seen a fight, and was breathing heavily. “My king! The Uruks have overwhelmed our forces in Osgiliath. They’re headed for the city!”  
Aragorn flew to his feet. “We must ready our defenses. Get anyone who can fight a sword, and place battalions of archers along the wall. Rendez-vous with me in two hours upon the North Tower. We must make haste! The Uruks have the advantage of time, and we must make up for it in manpower.”  
\-----------------------------  
“FIRE!” Aragorn yelled, prompting a fleet of archers to release their arrows. A wave of Uruks fell, but it barely left a dent in their ranks.   
Volley after volley of arrows were thrown at the invaders, but they were quickly advancing on the main gate. Aragorn himself had picked up a bow in an attempt to slow them down, but it appeared to be futile. Eventually, the Uruks reached the gate, and used their shields as a battering ram, shattering the wooden gate into a million pieces.   
As the Uruks flooded into the city, Aragorn pulled out his sword. He took a deep breath, before leading a group of defenders into battle. He tore through the sea of Uruk-Hai, slicing off limbs, heads, and everything in between. Even though his sword had not seen battle in years, he was still very much in practice, and had long been one of the most skilled swordsmen in Middle Earth.   
The battle raged on for hours, with both man and Uruk taking large amounts of casualties. But Aragorn remained alive and hopeful, as he continued to hack away at the ranks of Uruks. Eventually, the invaders began to fall away.   
The battle had been won. Minas Tirith was still in the hands of its king. But it wasn’t without cost. Many men and women of Gondor had lost their lives in the fight, and many buildings were destroyed. It would take a long time for them to recover from the damage. But recover they would, and they would be stronger than ever.   
Battered and exhausted, Aragorn made his way back up to the citadel. He was greeted by Arwen, who had clearly seen her share of battle. He ran up to her and embraced her, glad to still be alive to see her.  
After a moment, Arwen said, “Aragorn, my love, I have some good news.”  
He gave her a weary smile. “Do tell.”  
“We’re starting a family, Aragorn. I’m pregnant.”  
His eyes widened. “Really?” He felt tears come to his eyes. “My dear, that is the best news I’ve heard all day.”   
She kissed him passionately. “I love you.”  
“And I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not bad for a school project, eh?


End file.
